New Beginning
by dncr1010p
Summary: Bella goes on a trip to Cabo and when she meets Edward Cullen she is crazy about him. Only she hasn't figured out exactly what is so different about him. Will she run when she finds the truth? Or will Bella stay and have the chance of her life time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I praise Stephenie Meyer's for all the hard work she put into the Twilight Saga. She is a wonderful writer and I could never do as well as she, but that's what Fan Fiction is all about. I not sure were my story is heading but I had to write about Bella and Edward!**

* * *

**Summer Fun**

"OMG Bella! I missed you, How was your summer vacation in Cabo?" I turned around to see Alice-my bff, skipping my way, looking drop dead perfect and gorgeous as always. " Ooo, nice tan you got going on. Did you meet any hot guys? You got to tell me all about it. I missed you so much." Alice wrapped her petite body around mine.

"Alice! Calm down. I just got back this-morning or else I would of called you. But we have to get to class or we are going to be late on the first day of school. I will tell you all about it later." I gave Alice an innocent smile.

"OMG! You so met someone. Meet me after first period and we can talk on the way to History. Love ya." Alice giggled like a little girl and bounced off towards the east doors of Forks High. I shook my head and smiled as she walked the opposite way. _What am I going to tell her? I met this really nice, sensitive guy randomly on the beach and we hit it off great. He makes me weak in the knees by just looking at him. Oh and all I know is his name is Edward Cullen. I have no clue where he lives or how old he was. Just that he was perfect, no other word could describe his presence._

"Hey Bella, how was your summer?" Mike Newton, fell into line next to me knocking me out of my trance.

"Oh hey Mike. It was good, not much happened. How was your summer?" I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. Mike had called me at least once a week over the summer. He was a nice guy and all, just not my type.

" It could have been better, I worked all summer. I tried calling you a couple times to see if you wanted to hang out but your phone went straight to voice mail. Did you go out of the country or what?" Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I pretended I dropped my phone and shrugged out of his hold to pick it up.

_A couple times, sure. _"I went to Cabo the last three weeks of summer, my moms idea of 'I want to spend time with you' so I went along." I blushed thinking of Edward's hand holding my arm. I still could feel the electricity every time I touch there.

"Really? I bet that was fun. Well this is my class so I will see you at lunch." Mike nodded and walked into his classroom. I didn't really even stop to hear his last words. I was so caught up in that one evening that changed my life, forever.

First hour Biology went by in a blur, I had Mr. Adams the strangest teacher at Forks High. He wore a toupee that looked different everyday. I swear he was trying to impress all the single teachers here, whatever works for him. The bell rang and I took my time picking up my books, knowing I had to tell Alice about my summer and the whole truth because for some reason she could always tell when I was lying.

I was just putting my notebook in my bag when I seen a pair of black pumps walk up next to me. _Alice. _

"Okay you better start talking before we get to class and I mean total details." She clapped her hands and jumped. I swear that girl never was in a bad mood, her constant chipper mood made up for my bad ones.

"Well Phil and my mom did a lot of sightseeing, I am not into at all so I just hung out on the beach everyday, and we did go scuba diving. Oh we ate at this place.."

"Bella! Please get to the guy department." Alice cut me off, she was so impatient.

I glared at Alice, "Fine. No interrupting me this time. Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Alice laced her pinky around mine and giggled.

"Okay well I didn't even meet him until the day before I was coming home. Alice, he was wonderful, I had a bruise from pinching myself so many times that night. It just felt like I was dreaming he was so passionate. Anyways, so I was laying on the beach when the sun went behind a bunch of dark black clouds, I went to Cabo for the sun, not rain so I was heading back to the hotel when…

* * *

"Excuse me miss, you dropped this." I turned around to see the most striking man standing twenty feet from me holding my towel. His hair was messy but in a sexy way, his body was definitely toned right, his eyes were a topaz honey color. _Amazing._ He stood only wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts; I couldn't help but eye his stomach and down the trail of black hairs. _Bella answer him. _

I brought my eyes back up to his face, "Oh yes, t-thank you." I grabbed the towel from his arm and gave him my best smile. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was so different.

"Your welcome. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." The man known as Edward stuck his big manly hand out, I gazed at it for a minute then realized he probably thought I was some stupid little girl, standing with my mouth open with no replies to his comments. "I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you Edward. Are you here on vacation?" Wow, something smart actually came out of my mouth.

"Not really. My father had to responded to an emergency surgery at the hospital here. I'm not sure when we will head back." He gave me a crooked smile. "What about you? You on vacation?"

My heart was pounding; I have never talked to a man this gorgeous before-without acting like an idiot that is. "Yes, it was my mom's idea. She just got re-married and they wanted me to come with them before I went back to school. I live with my dad so I don't see her very much." I quit talking before I said too much information.

He smiled, and my heart beat faster. "Well that's nice of her to invite you."

"Yah, I guess so, she just needs someone to baby-sit her, that's all." I said sarcastically. "Enough about that though. You probably have plans that I am keeping you from." I tucked my towel under my arm and looked into those hypnotizing eyes.

" Oh no, no plans for me. I was wondering if you aren't to scared of me by now, would you want to go get something to eat?" His wide eyes looked at mine, stunning me. "I know of this little restaurant up the road, I would love to take you there." Edward waited for my response; his eyes sparkled when I looked into them.

"S-Sure, Do I need to change though?" I bit my lip and looked down at what I had on. A two-piece black bikini with a denim short skirt and a white tank top over. I felt my face go red, as Edward looked me over.

"No, you look beautiful. Plus its just a little restaurant not a lot of people know about it." Edward held his hand out and I glanced at it and handed him my bag. He laughed but didn't say anything in return.

"So tell me about your family." I asked. I wanted to know all I could about this dreamer.

"Well actually I was adopted along with the rest of us in the family. My adopted parents are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the doctor here on call- we actually live in Alaska but we move a lot because of his job. I have two brothers and one sister: Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. If things go good here with Carlisle job - we might be moving again to a little town in Washington. What about your family?"

_Don't faint, out of all the places to live in Washington there is no way its Forks._ "Well I live with my dad in Forks, Washington, nothing to exciting, except I can't wait to get out of there. I can't stand wet weather everyday. My mom, like I said earlier is re-married and she lives in Phoenix." I held by breath waiting to hear his response about Forks.

"From what I've heard you rarely have sun up around those parts of Washington." He grinned. "Is that why you took up your moms offer to come here?"

"Yes, except the weather is not on my side today." I looked up into the sky as a raindrop landed on my nose. I flinched making myself trip in the sand. Edward grabbed my arm to steady me, his touch was ice cold, I gazed at him with curious eyes and he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Your hand was just really cold." I touched the same spot on my arm and a chill went up my spine.

"No, it's my fault I should have never touched you. Its just that I've seen you the beach by yourself these past couple weeks and couldn't help but come talk to you. I knew if I didn't soon you would be gone and I would really hate to miss my chance on meeting someone like you. I understand if you want to go back to your room." Edward stopped walking and waited for my response.

"No! You don't know how nice this is to talk to someone. I've probably only seen my mom a few times on this trip. I don't want to bother her, but I do get lonely hanging out by myself all day. If only I wasn't leaving tomorrow we could talk more." I blushed as I kept walking, Edward was a little ways behind but when I looked back he was at my side within seconds. Weird.

"Good thing we have tonight huh?" He gave me crooked smile. I blushed as my knees about gave out, good thing we were on the boardwalk and I had a railing to sturdy me while I caught my breath.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Do what?" Edward had the 'I don't know what you are talking about look' oh his face, so I knew he knew what I was meaning.

"You were clear back there and when I turned around you were standing by me." I leaned against the rail waiting for his answer.

"Bella you are imagining things. Let's go get some food, I bet you are starving." Edward went to grab my hand but held back and instead put his hand in his shorts pocket. I knew there was something up with him, but I couldn't place exactly what it was.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the small outcast building. I was thinking of why this was happening to me? It just was so odd, I am nothing special never have been, but for some reason the most lushes man-that I just met a few hours ago is taking me dinner and I didn't have a care in the world if I never returned.

"Here we are." Edward held the door open for me and walked through the building to another set of doors that lead to a balcony. It was beautiful on the balcony, the only light came from rows of white lights that were strung along the pillars, the rain was in the clearing and the clouds were slowy seeping away. Edward chose a table in the far corner closest to the ocean. The waitress came up and took my order; I didn't even care about reading the menu I just wanted to know what was going with this curious man.

"You're not ordering?" I mumbled out.

"No, I ate a big lunch. So tell me more about yourself?" Edward questioned.

"Well I already told you about my family, lets see I am eighteen, my favorite color depends on my mood. I am not much of a athlete nor does anybody want me to be." I played with my skirt as I talked to Edward, his face was hard to read, and it was almost like he was trying to visualize everything I said.

"What would be your favorite color right now?" Edward asked.

"It's a mix, blue because I love the ocean and topaz because, well just because." I blushed and bit my lip as Edward smiled.

"Just because huh? That's not a very good reason." He leaned his elbows on the table and moved his face closer to mine. He was within inches when he said, "topaz is an odd color of choice, please humor me." Edward breathed in my face and I about fell out of my chair.

"Okay you really have got to stop that or I am going to have a heart attack." I moved away from his face only because the waiter brought my food.

"Stop what?" Edward moved his silverware towards me.

"That _thing _you do. When you breathe into my face like that it makes my whole body quit working." I didn't think it was that funny but Edward couldn't stop laughing.

"I am sorry, I will try not to take your breath away next time. You better finish eating your food its going to be cold." Edward eyed my food like he was hungry.

"I am full, you want some? I held my fork to his face and he scrunched his nose.

"No thank you. Lets get out of here." Edward set a bill under my drink and held the door open. We walked back down to the boardwalk along the beach. The wind was blowing a little now but you could still see the stars in the sky.

"I'm sorry to see you are leaving tomorrow. I had fun with you today." Edward sat along a white bench; his hair was stirring with the wind.

"I had fun with you too, I say you make my Top Three list of fun summers." I laughed and sat next to Edward.

"Your summer was that boring?" Edward stared at me with those honey eyes.

"It was, until I met you." I mumbled out. That was so stupid of me to say, I just met him today and I was already falling like mad over him, what was my problem.

"I'd have to agree with you on that. I've waited to long for someone like you to come around." We were sitting so close to each other only a hair was keeping us apart from touching. Edward brought his hand up and ran his finger along my jaw line, I tried to stay still but his icy hand sent a shiver up my back and my heart was beating so fast. He laughed, "I could get use to that."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I blurted out, I shouldn't have said it but I wanted to know if this was only going to be a one-night thing.

"Depends, if you want to see me again, I can re-arrange that. I am almost a hundred percent sure we are moving to Washington, as far as the town I would have to check with Carlisle first." He placed his arm along the back of the bench; his finger lightly touched my shoulder as he moved them in the wind.

"I would like that, Forks is not that big you could find me if you really wanted too." I blushed at how desperate I sounded.

"Sounds good, I should let you go though your mom is probably worried about." Edward stood up off the bench and grabbed my bag and towel.

"Oh wow I didn't realize it was after midnight, well I will be leaving tomorrow so I guess I will hear from you sooner or later." I started walking towards my hotel as I spoke, and Edward was right by side again.

"You will, I promise." Edward leaned in and kissed me on my check and whispered, "Sleep well." I froze, my heart was beating so fast and I had to remind myself to breathe. I couldn't move or speak I just stood still.

"Be Safe" Edward joked and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

I turned to look at Alice and her mouth was wide open as she stared at me. "Bella, Edward Cullen?" After my whole story all she could say was his name.

"Yes, do you know him?" I laughed, that would just be great if she did.

"Well no but I have heard of him, his family just moved here. His brother was in my first hour Jasper Hale and wow was he dreamy. So that must mean Edward is around here somewhere! You have to show him to me. Ooo, maybe you could hook me up with Jasper." Alice bounced in her chair.

"Wait, you said they moved here? Like as in Forks here?" I was shocked.

"Yes silly, where else would here be?" I watched Alice close her notebook and stood up and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

This was unreal, Edward Cullen was here in my town and I didn't even know it yet. I mean sure they must of moved overnight because I just seen him two days ago but still I should of known. This wasn't real, I had to find him and see if what Alice was saying was true. I got up and walked out of History with Alice by my side.

"Bella?"

I stopped in mid step and turned around, I knew that voice too well. He had a huge grin on his face and flew towards me; he ran his finger along my jaw just like a few nights ago. I about dropped my books, but he caught them before they hit the ground.

I blushed and whispered," Edward, its so good to see you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I wasnt sure if I should end it here or go on?? Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Forks High**

I was speechless after I seen Edward standing in the hallway at Fork High. Out of all the places he could of moved, he ended up here. It was crazy and yet so wonderful at the same time. My emotions were going crazy every time I seen his face in-between classes. We didn't have much time to talk, thanks to the school policy. But by the time lunch rolled around I was to anxious to eat, so we decided to go outside, except it was pouring rain so we settled in his silver sleek vehicle for some peace and quiet.

"How did you talk your family into moving here?" I asked nervously.

"I didn't ask them to move here. This was the plan all along, Carlisle took the job at the hospital here, and we just happen to find a house big enough for my whole family. When I found out I wanted to surprise you, I came to your house but you were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Edwards honey eyes stared into mine and I blushed.

"Oh crap, that means you met my dad?" I bit my lip nervously.

Edward laughed, "Oh no, I didn't meet your dad." He paused for a minute and looked at my confused face and then he smiled and my eyes lit up. I was about to ask what he meant but he beat me to the punch.

"Well should we go?" Edward didn't give me time to respond, he was out of the car and had my door open before I blinked again.

I smiled as I stepped out of the car, "Your crazy you know that? You still haven't told me how you knew I was sleeping without talking to my dad?" I walked toward the building and Edward flew by my side in record timing.

I sighed, as I knew he was going to ignore my questions. "Oh it was nothing really, um Alice-yes Alice told me." Edward slowed his pace to meet mine as we walked through the double glass doors.

"Alice? Huh, okay well-

"I will see you after class, bye Bella." Edward gazed at my face and took off around the corner. He didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before he disappeared.

We were watching a movie in English today, which was never a good thing. It gave me an excuse to dream about Edward. Whatever was going on with him was surely something I could handle. I mean I know about Jake's secret, and I've taken that to the grave and never told anyone. So whatever Edward was hiding, I could deal with it- after all I wasn't interested in him because he had a secret. I was interested in him because he was mysterious and unique but yet a gentleman all in one package.

"Bella" The frustrating voice to my left whispered.

"What Alice?" I looked over to my side and Alice was holding a note out. I took the note and read it _"Tell me everything about this sexy Mr. Edward."_

"Alice!" I blushed.

"Okay fine, tell me after school." Alice faced the front of the classroom and folded her arms across her chest, proving that she still could pout like a baby.

"Alice, I was actually maybe, I don't know for sure yet-maybe going to hang out with Edward after school." I whispered, except when I said Edwards name it kind of croaked out.

"Oh please Bella, you are such a little girl. I can't believe you are even giving him a chance I thought you were pretty picky about your men. Anyways, just as long as you call me later and tell me everything. Maybe we could double date or something." Alice raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"What?! Alice?"

"Miss Swam is there a problem back there?" Mr. Mason asked.

"No, sorry Mr. Mason." I blushed and hid my face with my hair.

"I told you Jasper was in class with me, well he sits next to me and we hit it off great. Of course he wants to go out this weekend, maybe we could all go together?" Alice pretended to pay attention to the movie as she spoke.

"I don't know, I will ask Edward first and let you know." The bell rang and we both jumped out of our seats only to see two pale charming men waiting at the door for us. I looked at Alice and she giggled and ran to Jaspers side and they disappeared down the hall. Edward looked at me with inquisitive eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing," He watched Jasper and Alice walk away, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" Edward took my books out of my hand and we made our way down the hall.

Weird, how did he know I was just saying that to Alice. I shrugged it off and answered, "sure, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to stop at the local bookstore and pick up a couple books they have on hold for me. After that its up to you." We made our way to Edwards's locker and he exchanged a couple books and slammed the door shut.

"Okay, I could use a few books myself. So I will see you after class, I can meet you by my truck or your car if that will be easier?" I questioned.

"Nothing is easier with you Bella. I'll meet you right here." Edward stopped in front of the gym doors and laughed as I looked around to see where _here _was.

"Oh, okay. Wait what do you mean nothing is easier with me? Did I do something wrong?" I bit my lip and looked down at my feet.

"No, Bella you didn't do anything wrong. You can't help it, its okay. Don't think about, and I'll see you after class." Edward moved in like he was going to hug me and I froze and held my breath. He changed his mind at the last second and grinned from ear to ear before walking off, again.

* * *

**A:N/Woohoo! I finished Chapter 2 haha..I was so stuck on this story. I think because Twilight is a huge deal to me and I love the books and movie that I really didn't want to make my story so different from the real thing. Anyways, thanks to all who read chapter 1 and I am working on another story'Halls of MSU' a Vampire Academy story. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. Also there is a poll on my profile concerning Twilight fans! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!! Be safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hey everyone I am SO sorry for the delay on the next chapter..Ive had a lot going on****. **

**But I am getting back on track now and will have time to actually **

**sit down and write a chapter! So I am hoping by Friday you will see a new chapter! Once again I am SO sorry for the wait. **

**Thanks everyone for reading. Jamie**


End file.
